Annette Krishken
Annette Krishken is a human girl who is from the village of Krishken in the Southern Frontier where her father is the Mayor of Krishken and seems to be named after her family. Her ancestor is Dominic Krishken, the man who led an attack on the Xeno Clan three centuries ago. In this massacre several of the Xeno Clan survived escaping the initial attack, and swore revenge on the descendants of the assault. They have awoken after their years of slumber in modern times seeking to make good on this promise. The mayor hires the greatest Vampire Hunters in the Southern Frontier to hunt them before they can exact their revenge. Appearance "She's one hell of a looker," Barry Dawn said, holding the phot up over his head and shutting one eye. "You can say that again. If I'd known that, I'd have told you to pay me half wages and throw in this little peach!" Hiki chimed in. "The girl behind you---seems she's been fussed over up till now. Still, she is pretty good looking," the hand gripping the reigns remarked with amusement. His face was turned toward the coach door, watching. It wasn't long before it opened from within. The girl who stepped out into the falling rain looked to be about sixteen or seventeen years of age. She wore a frilly white blouse and a blue skirt that went down to her ankles. Rain bounced off her round-brimmed hat decorated with flowers. And just as Baron Hayden had suggested, she swooned from his pale countenance, far lovelier than her flowers or even the girl herself. In a manner of speaking, she was mesmerized by his good looks, the mind of even this pure girl invaded by lewd thoughts. Collecting the hem of her skirt in both hands, the girl returned to the coach and pulled a compact raincoat from the same bag that held her purse. Pulling it over her head, she came back with her bag in hand. Grumbling all the while about how he didn't offer her a hand up and wrapped her arms around his waist. That made her feel safer---or it should have, but through her arms his body felt hard and cold as steel. D and Annette watched from the summit of a mound on the plains as the light was assimilated by the darkness. Lowering the collapsible night-vision goggles she held. Personality Annette is a highly looked after young girl who has led a very sheltered living. She seems to be somewhat intelligent but it isn't clear if that intelligence is anything more than average. Her father is a man of prominence and seems to have instilled in her, as much as he can, alot of his qualities. Her lack of maturity, common sense, knowledge, and false confidence in her abilities have led her to live her life in a bubble that is separated from reality where she feels safe seeing only what she wants to see and feeling only what she wants to feel. Anything outside of that, that comes up she soundly rejects and tries her best to incorporate into what she thinks it should be. She lives a life of endless access to education which gives her maybe some book smarts. But again this isn't clear since she is from a prominent family, which would afford her the life she lives even if she didn't rightfully deserve or earned it. Her attendance to and making it into a university based on her mannerisms and reasonings contradict that being valid. It may just be the level of her maturity masking these things along with her sheltered upbringing based on how capable her father is and her ancestor Dominic Krishken is. At times she seems to care for life and hate violence in general, but it seems she is more against it because it makes her uncomfortable and pulls her out of her bubble of reality more than have caring for other's lives. Her ability to take measure of the situation and people to react appropriately is very lacking due to her need to stay in her bubble. This is shown when she makes the worst assessment of D probably in the history of the Frontier and reacts the worst kind of way being the first and only known employer to fire D for being worthless. She is woken up to alot of her continued failings and given the means/strategy to change them by Countess Genevieve Vasa. This along with Pikk's constant devotion, caring, loyalty, affection, thoughtfulness, ingenuity, and saving her life inspite of them slowly changes her. Her finally recognizing Pikk and D later in the events confirm these changes and pulls her out of her bubble finally. Biography Three Centuries ago her ancestor, Dominic Krishken, led an attack on the Xeno Clan. Legend has it they delivered poisoned drink to the wedding reception for the viscount’s daughter the night before, then burst in while they were paralyzed and slaughtered the lot. Women, children, servants—it didn't matter. Everyone got staked through the heart and beheaded. Its the one instance where history books in the Capital don't call it a "battle"; they label it a "massacre". Apparently their blood pooled an inch and a half deep on the floor of the great hall. But the most fearsome of the bunch, Viscount Xeno's son and his four cousins, narrowly escaped harm, fleeing to the crypts beneath the castle to slumber. Fearing their vengeance, his ancestors used mining equipment and vast amounts of explosives to level the castle and block the entrance to the crypts with tens of thousands of tons of rubble. They then set a sensor on top of that, to warn should the five slumbering Nobles awaken. The Nobles have now awakened and with that he hires The Greatest Vampire Hunters in the Southern Frontier. The Xeno Clan after awakening broke through these thousands of tons of rubble and attacked Jagos. They drained the town of all the residences' blood, including the nanny of the Mayor of Krishken's daughter, Annette Krishken. From here they are able to gain information about Annette and when she will be returning from the Capital where she has been studying. With this Hayden along with the others watch the roads searching for her travel on route back to Krishken. Hayden is the one who is successful in finding her but is destroyed by D who happens to come by that way. Gillian and the others arrive just after the battle where he declares they will let D go this time but he will not be so fortunate in the future when they meet. D agrees to escort her back to Krishken after a lengthy discussion on the payment ends in her agreeing to pay exactly what D originally proposed despite her attempts to rationalize and debate the difference on to her grudgingly acceptance. They ride on where Annette begins to complain of how tired she is and needing rest. This time she edges out an agreement with D to stop in Ligatem mainly due to Left Hand relenting that the girl is at her withs end. As they ride into town they come into contact with a brown mass that falls from a second story window that turns out to be a boy who get up and runs off. D settles the girl into a hotel while she heads to sleep. She is awakened by D who tells her he made a deal with a boy that she can agree to meet if she wants so that he will be able to procure a service the boy can provide the reckon hawk to check on the Xeno Clan. She grudgingly accepts to meet him after whining about not getting enough sleep. After the meeting D meets with the boy who brought her three roses and says he left happy. She says she never wants to see him again. Later they see the boy get into a fight with some thugs displaying his skills. He can no longer stay in the town though when the sheriff arrives and decrees this order. He asks Annette to hire him to be a bodyguard. At first she refuses but the sheriff, D, and the boy convince her with talk of fame, by giving her a letter of recommendation from the sheriff. Though she needs 10 of these which will give her one letter of recommendation from the Governor, and five of these Governor recommendations to get written up in the Frontier News. Though it is highly unlikely she could ever achieve the rest, this small hope for fame is enough to fan the flames of lust for it where she happily takes him on if he agrees to her terms. After she agrees D, left hand, and Pikk snicker laughing to themselves saying it was easier than they thought, it seems they some how planned how these events would go to convince her to take him on, in collusion with the sheriff. The group sets off all the while being tracked by the Xeno Clan. They follow the group's movements looking for openings for attack or ways to test the Hunter. An opening never comes so they try to create one. From their coffins now with the sunlight out Xeno Gorshin preparing for attack using the FPU or Flying Predator Unit comes into contact with Hiki where the two battle. It ends quickly with Hiki crash landing after letting loose a bomb. Annette and D observe this, where the nearby hill is destroyed. Annette with her night vision goggles asks what happened since it was too fast for her to follow. D explains. Right after this they meet a traveler calling himself "Hiryuu". He says he has hurt his leg after his horse kicked him off and ran away after an encounter with a Desert Snake. D protests allowing the man to join them as he may be the enemy, but Annette "orders" D to comply and let him join. D grudgingly accepts. As they continue to travel they come across an armored beast who has been shot. The group discusses the wound being a gunshot yet not having heard it. This is where they meet Granny Gerheit. As her nick name says she is a traveling armory, dealing in weapons, transportation, stealth, reckon, from weapons of the Nobility, to human weapons of antiquity. She has had many past dealings with D and seems to have formed a strong friendship. She shows up in the story at D's request when he wants to gear up with some equipment he himself would rarely use. It was mainly to arm those in the group with him. D is very generous giving her a thousand dala aristocrat coin upon her showy arrival, where she has fun killing a mound of creatures to display her ability along with the weapons she has in her inventory. She puts a good scare into Pikk and Annette with a large explosion of fire crackers after showing off with her jet pack. She instructs Pikk, Annette, and D on her weapons on hand while installing a tracking chip on Annette that D requested to track her. During the discussion Annette is snobby about having to use weapons at all as if she is above it. She then fires D for being "worthless" in her point of view despite the complete opposite being true for her, with D only trying to help her. Granny is horrified at the lack of smarts in the "woman" and her utter lack of experience and knowledge or any common sense. She then gears up Pikk with a mecha horse along with a Nobility portable bunker for Hiryuu. She later makes her leave. Later Xeno Gorshin tries again with the FPU with D cutting the machine following up with deflecting the fire back at the machine that was moving at super sonic speed.Even when Gillian offers to learn his ability and the two exchanging digits to control it, the attack ends in failure. Gillain thinks he has discerned D's "trick" and declares he will defeat him with this knowledge. Gorshin intended to make a new FPU, Gillian orders him to make it so he can ride it. The group of Annette, Pikk, and Hiryuu escape the situation while the Xeno Clan are focused on D. Just before they break off D offers Pikk to come with him where he declines saying he must protect Annette and stick to his duty. As the group is riding along Pikk is becoming more and more suspicious about Hiryuu especially by the way he is acting and responding to him. Hiryuu picks an argument with Pikk which turns into a physical confrontation in an attempt to further push him away from Annette so he can take charge and bring her home safely on his own and be rewarded for this part of the agreement while the going is good. Pikk seems to pick up on something going on but Annette decides to keep going along with his manipulation terminating Pikk now as well. As they continue the argument of this Annette is taken by surprise by some Dust Creepers. They pull her underground into one of their burrows as pur their known behavior to do on the Frontier in this area. Pikk elects to go after her, Hiryuu also agrees going so far as saying only Pikk can be of help in this situation since he is the only one small enough to go after hr through the creature's tunnels. Pikk follows her in where he is successful initially in finding her and saving her but only after a hail of gun fire where he uses his submachine gun to massacre a group of the abductors. Just as two pull it together enough to leave after experiencing combat high, the pair are assailed by reinforcements that are angered by the deaths of their kin. They are nearly overwhelmed but Hiryuu arrives to help only to be upstaged by the arrival of the Sons of Milco. Hiryuu quickly escapes knowing he is over matched while the Nobles take possession of Pikk and Annette after killing the rest of the dust creepers or make them retreat. Pikk and Annette are paralyzed by the evil they feel from the Iron Castle approaching. The Xeno Clan decide to use Pikk as bait with Bennelli putting him to sleep through some mental attack. The Xeno Clan trio sons of Milco see the train from a distance and are drawn to it by fear of the powerfull aura they felt. Upon entering, after a lengthy pondering if they should or not, they are greeted by the Conductor who cows them with his presence before gesturing them to head to the back of the area and wait there. Here they are greeted again by him when he brings other servers dressed in simiar attire. They confiscate their Cyborg Horses, coffins and other equipment before they are allowed to explore further. At this time Pikk wakes up and Annette banters with him about the odds of them staying alive. Pikk stays positive to the point that Annette can't take it and becomes annoyed by it. They are silenced by the Nobles. As they explore they feel the power of the Duke and they can feel the intent of bloodlust for their blood. The perversion stokes emotion they have never felt before to be hunted in this way for their blood by their own kind and of this superior power. When Grand Duke Drago finally faces them he easily knocks them out bare handed with ungodly strength carrying them off under his arms. They are more like children in comparison to his massive size and height. Annette is taken as well. When Annette wakes up she comes to seeing he is now in the presence of the Grand Duke. She hears slurping noises that leave her completely unnerved as he drains the Milco sons of their blood which even she can discern is in order to turn them into his servants. Even she who is not at all knowledgeable of Noble culture knows this is unheard of for a Noble to feed on other Nobles and is horrified. She is some how put to sleep either by the terror of it overwhelming her or the Duke. Just as she is, she witnesses the Xeno clan beginning to rise having been turned with the Greater Kiss of Nobility. She wakes up later where the duke has a conversation with her telling her of his intent with her to continue his experiments. He also tells of the past of his experiments. They are interrupted when the Duke feels D's approach. This puts Annette at ease shattering her fear. The duke is also put at ease by her reaction as he genuinely wants her to be at as much ease as possible until he begins operating on her. He puts Genevieve in charge of being a guardian to Annette, until he can deal with D at least. She meets Countess Genevieve Vasa along with their servants the Black Mask Special Guards. She has a long conversation with Countess Genevieve about various things including the state of humanity ans what she knows about the Nobility. The countess enlightens her on the research done on destroying the human mind just to inform her how resilient her race and she is. She takes her leave soon after leaving her in the care of the guards. The Countess later returns when the Grand Duke is preparing to experiment on Annette. She frees the girl after exclaiming to the duke to stop this. As she fights the duke off Pikk is observing this and grabs Annette up telling her to follow him. Annette is glad to see him and the pair take off. The two are assailed by the Milco sons who try to stop them fro leaving but suddenly the train pitches throwing them a distance away. The boy steadies Annette just as he is he feels something latch on to his ankle with turns out to be Left Hand. He tells them it was him that tripped up the grand duke earlier while they were escaping. The countess shows up later and the pair feel the approach of something nearly as powerful as D. This later turns out to be Shank Pomerolo. Distracted by this they are again confronter by the Xeno Clan kin where left had unleashes an acidic attack on them which leaves them reeling with pain allowing them to escape. The group breaks off from here with left hand going with Annette, and Pikk going with the countess. Pikk is then split off from the countess again where he runs into the Xeno Clan along with Leica Slopey, and the Confessor. Left Hand keeps her safe for a while but she is again captured by the Grand Duke later. Just as she is being cut into she is again saved by Shank Pomerolo. The duke does battle with him until Xeno Gillian and Quake Resden show up. The grand duke killed during the battle, D shows up looking for the grand duke. Another battle ensues between him, Xeno Gillian, and Shank. During D's final battle with Xeno Gillian Pikk takes the opportunity to liberate the unguarded Annette and escape with her and the countess. During their escape a shockwave from the the train hitting some rough patches outside makes a girder fall on Annette and the countess pinning them. Pikk narrowly avoids this himself. He tries his best to move it but even with their effort along with his can't lift it due to the countess' weak condition. They are left with one option other than Pikk abandoning them to get help which may lead to Annette most likely getting crushed by something else getting knocked loose. The countess turns Pikk after Annette pleas to not do this for her benefit. With this Pikk has the strength to easily move the girder, and leaves with them. On his way out he runs into Hiki formerly known as Hiryuu. He takes possession of Annette and promises to get her home safe. The countess and Pikk leave to parts unknown together possibly to find a way to heal her where they can now take possession of the train a live there as they please. D leaves them to this no longer pursuing either of them wishing them well when he hears from Hiki what transpired. Powers and Abilities Annette is a normal girl with no real physical or mental special abilities or powers. Though whether she has some hidden talents or powers that made the grand duke want to choose to experiment on her is unclear. It may have just been enough she was the descendant of Dominic Krishken, the man who lead the attack that successfully slaughtered most of the Xeno Clan. Transportation Cyborg Horse Carriage Equipment Compact Raincoat Purse Letter of Recommendation Night-Vision Goggles Tracking Chip Three Roses Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Human Category:Student